All From A Holiday
by Poppy Salvatore-Ozera
Summary: What happens when a girl finds her true love on holiday? How does it happen and why is she in tears? Find out now :    Sucky summary, but yeah :P


**Based on something I wish would happen but never ever will. And by the way, Chester See is a real person so you better check him out on YouTube!****  
**  
All From A Holiday

Ok, I really didn't want to go on this crappy Disney land holiday. I wanted to go to a nice beach in Florida - not follow around my little cousins, aunt and mom. I was 16 for Christ's sake! Not 10!

But that was all until 5 days before the holiday. I know you're thinking I just realised how lucky I was or something, but that's not it. I'd been tweeting this amazing guy that sings on YouTube for months but had never once gotten a reply. It sucked. But when I asked Chester where he was performing next, and he tweeted back saying the Disney Park in Florida, you can see my excitement.

So anyway, we ended up talking a lot over Twitter and a couple days later, he emailed me asking if I would like tickets to his gig. I, of course, accepted without a thought and was over the moon about the whole thing. Chester and I talked a load more and we knew each other pretty well by the time I actually got to Florida.

When I arrived at the hotel, my mom was told there was a letter addressed to me and some 20-something guy had dropped it in only yesterday. I knew it was Chester as he was 21 and I had a huge grin spread across my face as I pulled out 2 V.I.P tickets for the next night.

When my mom asked what they were, I gently explained that I had been talking to Chester and when she found out there was a 5 year age difference, she freaked a little. I didn't understand why at the time. I mean, we weren't even _that_ good friends. Nothing was going on between us. But now I know moms always have an idea of what's going to happen next.

After a discussion with my aunt, mom agreed to let me go as long as she could use the other ticket. I readily agreed, as that's what I was going to do anyways. I mean, mom would quite like him. He wasn't in a band, or did dodgy covers. He played guitar and piano and sang so well, you couldn't imagine if you'd never heard him. He was perfect. Not only his singing, but his looks were dreamy. He worked out, and you could so tell. He had dark brown hair that didn't quite qualify as 'Justin Bieber' hair but wasn't short either. Words just couldn't describe him. On top of those things, he was funny and sweet and loved to smile and laugh and talk to fans etc. Honestly the best guy you could imagine.

When the next night came, I dressed nicely but not OTT. A short flowery dress with workman boots and a leather jacket. Casual, yet dressy.

I arrived an hour before the gig, just like he had instructed and flashed my V.I.P badge at security before being guided to Chester's rehearsal room. What happened next was certainly not expected.

My mom was shown around backstage as I stood in awe, seeing my idol for the first time. I was honestly star-struck and he knew it. He had to stop playing because he was smirking so much. Chester started laughing and I soon joined in. His laugh was so infectious you just couldn't help it.

"Hey! You must be Shaz. You're outfit is really cool by the way!" He was just as energetic in real life as he was in his videos. It was so surreal.

I greeted him back as he pulled me into a hug before saying, "I know you're going to freak, and I know we have literally met for 5 minutes, but will you sing with me? Kina couldn't make it and I've seen your YouTube videos. You're just as good as her," Kina was amazing. I was no way as good as her.

"It depends. I have a kinda limited range... what songs do you want me to do?" It was honestly an honour to be offered this but I had never sung in front of anyone before. I was nervous, to say the least.

"Well, I only need a partner for God Damn You're Beautiful, but it would be so awesome if you could do Cooler Than Me as well!" I could only smile and nod.

We soon got practising and before I knew it, the performance was upon us. I had almost forgotten he was famous because he was such a nice guy! My mom had been kept out of rehearsals and was now in her seat at the very front.

Chester went out and was phenomenal. However, before I knew it, it was my time to go on. It went well, Chester encouraging me, and the audience clapping when I hit high notes.

It was Chester's thing to do a little Q&A afterwards and he asked me to stay on stage and help. A few questions were about me, such as "How did you meet?" "How did you get Chester to sing with you?" Etc, but the most shocking one was "How long have you guys been together?" I was gobsmacked- the same as my mom apparently. Chester just laughed and said we weren't dating. I just smiled and laughed until he turned to me and said, "But I would like to ask, do you want to hang out tomorrow? Dinner included." I just nodded like an idiot as Chester grinned. My mom did not look best pleased, but she also had this kinda resigned look, as if she knew this was going to happen. Hence the earlier statement that 'moms knew the future'!

So basically, Chester had arranged a backstage of dinner thing and I asked whether my Auntie Theresa and little cousins could come. Chester said he would love to meet them and sent someone to go and get them. Once Auntie Terry (my nickname for her), Amber and Gerry (my two little cousins) arrived, Chester let us choose anything we wanted and paid for everything. He was even sweeter in person and talked to everyone.

I hadn't even noticed, but by the end of the evening, his arm was draped around my shoulder and I was leaning into him. It was honestly the weirdest experience of my life. Everyone seemed to forget the awkwardness, the age difference and that we had only just met - and had an amazing time. I couldn't believe I was only going to be there with Chester for only two weeks.

My family and I left at around 2am because the kids were well and truly knackered and sleeping like logs. Chester gave me a kiss on the cheek to say goodbye and I still remember it exactly to this day. I was buzzing and could hardly get to sleep.

I woke up early the next morning to the door being practically bashed down and Chester's laughing voice telling me to wake up.

Ok, maybe it wasn't exactly early... more like 10am, meaning the rest of my family had gone down to the pool like planned. They had obviously not wanted to wake me up.

I stumbled to the door, and invited Chester in, still half asleep. He laughed even more as he saw just how disgruntled I was.

"Come on! We are going swimming. Your mom told me to get you up!" He whined. I wandered back into my room after glaring at him, then stripped out of my clothes and shoved on my Ed Hardy bikini. It was black with a simple skull design and Ed Hardy written across the bum. My favourite bikini, although I was kinda nervous about showing so much skin - I wasn't exactly a size 0. I mean, I wasn't like, massive, but Id seen Chest's muscles and I was a UK size 12 to 14. Not great.

I just sucked it all up and chucked on a long dark blue halter dress to cover up a little. I freshened up in the bathroom, and pulled my long brown hair up into a messy bun. I hated my hair. It was usually dyed dark red/purple but I hadn't bothered with the dye in a while. Ew.

I walked out to Chester and his jaw dropped slightly. I raised an eyebrow and grabbed his hand, feeling a sudden rush of confidence.

I pulled him out of the apartment and down to the pool. As we emerged on the patio next to the pool, my mom waved us over to a sun bathing bed that she was lying on to tell us that her, Auntie Terry and my cousins were going to have a look around some of the attractions at the Magical Kingdom.

I pulled off my dress and lay on the sun bed my mom had just vacated as Chester sat beside me, with his head lying next to my stomach, with him looking into my eyes. I started to blush and looked away, putting my shades on and closing my eyes.

I felt Chester's head move and I rolled over to my back to get an even tan. I heard a bag open and I figured Chester was looking for his sunglasses or something. Suddenly, I felt a cold blob of something on my back that was suddenly replaced by warm hands rubbing it in. I couldn't believe Chester was doing this.

He suddenly started blushing as I turned my head and moved my shades down my nose so I could look at him, "I didn't want you to get burned..." he said sheepishly. I laughed slightly and got comfortable once again. Chester obviously decided that the sunscreen was adequately rubbed in and pulled his shirt over his head.

I was starting to get shifty and turned back over so my stomach was to the sun. I relaxed once again and thought about how awesome this holiday was, even after only one day.

Suddenly, I felt myself being picked up and before I had time to react, I was being dropped into the pool. I came up, gasping for breath and turned to glare at Chester, taking my sunglasses off for emphasis.

He simply laughed and jumped into the pool as well. I slung my shades onto the side of the pool and commenced on an almighty splashing battle. It was the most fun I'd had in ages!

About 2 hours later, we got out of the pool and went to find my mom in Magical Kingdom after showering and changing into normal clothes in my apartment. Good old Chester had packed some board shorts and a shirt that he wore open just to tease me, knowing we would want to go straight onto our next activity.

I wore some high waist denim shorts and a baggy white see-through shirt with a black bra. I looked hot, if I do say so myself.

We couldn't find my mom no-matter how hard we tried so we decided just to hang out by ourselves. Chester made me laugh at every given opportunity and I loved it.

Eventually, it started to get darker (around 7pm) and we headed our separate ways to get ready for dinner. When I got back, I discovered my aunt had brought me a present and upon opening it, I found a dress. But not any old dress, it was the most perfect dress you could imagine. Short, around upper to mid thigh, and black. Well, it had a dark crimson tight part then on top a black over bit that was structured out. Quite hard to explain, but amazing all the same. The black over dress thing was a boob tube with a sweetheart neck line and a crimson line around all the seams and under the bust. Beautiful.

My mom handed me some black stilettos and told me to go and shower and start preparing for dinner. Chester was taking me to some really fancy place and my mom had obviously somehow heard about it and got overly excited. She was pretty cool to be completely honest.

I got out of the shower and fixed my hair so that it was all down and slightly wavy. I did my makeup pretty naturally, not wanting to appear fake as Chester had already seen me with no makeup on at all.

I was ready within an hour, which was pretty remarkable, but Auntie Theresa did lend a helping hand.

Chester knocked on the door just as I had finished putting my lip-gloss into my black clutch bag and I rushed to the door, giving Chester a big smile and calling to mom I was leaving. She gave me a little wave from the kitchen doorway and watched as I closed the door, giving her one last smile.

The evening went by remarkably, with Chester and I laughing and having fun just as we had earlier in the day. He had taken me out of the Disney Park and to a super posh little restaurant that must have cost him an arm and a leg but he still insisted to pay for everything. A true gentleman!

He drove me home, and walked me to my apartment door, which I thought was super sweet. As I turned back to him to say thank you after unlocking the door, he caught me completely by surprise by kissing me. I was thrilled, to say the least.

We carried on kissing until I broke away with a shy smile, and went inside my apartment, smiling all the while.

Every day of that holiday was spent with Chester. Sometimes we hung by ourselves and sometimes with my family, and he never once ceased to be amazing and polite and respectful.

All too soon, the day we had to separate came, and we were both reduced to tears in the airport. I'd never felt such regret as I did boarding the plane back home to England. But, I knew nothing could be done and Chester had promised to stay in touch. We were pretty serious about each other even after a short two weeks. It was insane.

Mom and Auntie Terry didn't once try to comfort me because they knew anything they said would just make it worse.

The last weeks of the summer break were spent in depression, and I only smiled when Chester called me or texted me. I felt terrible.

School came around, and telling my best friend Dianna all that had happened helped a little, but I needed Chester again.

And that brings me to earlier today. The day of our schools annual variety show. I had been selected to sing a song and I automatically picked God Damn You're Beautiful because it was the first song me and Chester had ever sung.

As I came to the first chorus, a familiar voice joined in, and I couldn't believe it. From the audience, Chester stood and walked onto stage, singing with me.

I finished the song and burst into tears, holding on to him and never ever wanting to let go. I barely noticed the standing ovation or the audience's tears. Only my own happiness.

We walked off stage together and just sat backstage holding each other. "I'm moving here for you. I bought a place." Chester whispered into my ear, bringing me to another round of tears.

"Just think,' I said. "All this from a holiday."

**Well, I HATE the ending but I wanted this up and I had no way to write what I originally wanted because I knew it would turn into a multi-chapter. And I suck at them. Sorry!**

**As ever, a big thanks to Diimoziiana Belikov for being my Beta because I fail to spot my own mistakes XD**

**Love you babe!**


End file.
